The Story Behind 'Goomba'
by KieksterB
Summary: "Oh Finn my boy. Let me tell you a tale..." Cooper begins. A story about nicknames and brotherly embarrassment.


Title: The Story Behind 'Goomba'

Author: KieksterB

Rating: T

Summary: "Oh Finn my boy. Let me tell you a tale..." Cooper begins. A story about nicknames and brotherly embarrassment.

a/n: I've recently become obsessed with baby!blaine and bigbrother!Cooper. *happy sigh*

The Story Behind 'Goomba'

It happens when Kurt's out of the room helping Blaine's mom with dessert. Blaine remembers when they first started doing Friday night dinner at each other's houses on alternate weeks there had been a lot of 'I insist's and 'You're our guest Kurt's when his boyfriend offered to help clean the dishes. Now it's just second nature for Kurt to push his chair out, run a hand over Blaine's shoulder as he reaches to collect dishes and follow Blaine's mom into the kitchen and it makes Blaine smile.

But regardless, the act has Kurt out of the room and Blaine is left with his father (who has never been good at chit-chat with his family), his older brother Cooper (who never seems shut up) and Finn (because Blaine invited him after finding out that Carole and Burt were out for the weekend and Rachel and Finn were having a fight. He couldn't very well leave the older boy home alone).

"So Finn, applied to any colleges?" Cooper asks, running his finger wetly along the rim of his wine glass so that it makes a soft ringing noise.

Finn coughs, clearly not overly comfortable in the setting he finds himself and nods, "Uh, yeah. A couple in New York and Ohio State. Still haven't heard from any one though." He scratches the side of his head and shifts his gaze to stare at Blaine. Finn's socially awkward at the best of times and he's now surrounded by people he's never ACTUALLY met before and one of whom doesn't 100% approve of his step-brother's relationship (though he's, admittedly, getting better at hiding it). He's latching on to the only thing in the room that he knows; Blaine, and the almost panicked look in his eyes is enough to make Blaine snort behind his napkin before giving Finn an encouraging smile.

"Finn's looking into going into musical theatre." Blaine supplies even though he's not sure that's what Finn applied for. His 'Finn knowledge' is spotty at best as he and Kurt spend very little of their time alone discussing Kurt's brother.

Cooper gives his brother a side long look and smirks, "I think the man can speak for himself, Goomba."

Blaine stiffens and his eyes widen, hoping beyond hope that Finn didn't hear what the older Anderson had said, "Goomba?" Finn asks and Blaine inwardly groans. Of course he heard.

Cooper seems to understand what he's done and his eyes widen quickly before he gives an almost dismissive shrug with a small smile, "Coop you promised." Blaine's voice is strained and he tries to ignore Finn's confused expression.

Cooper wags his finger, "I only promised not to tell Kurt."

Blaine huffs and crosses his arms, not willing to get into the conversation further with their father there, "What's Goomba?" Finn asks after a moment of silence.

"It's my nickname for Blaine." Cooper says before Blaine can stop him and the younger boy settles for shooting his brother daggers across the table.

"How'd you get the nickname Goomba?" Finn asks with an amused chuckle.

"Oh Finn my boy. Let me tell you a tale..." Cooper begins.

* * *

><p>*12 years ago*<p>

Two sets of feet can be heard pounding against the hardwood floors, one less refined then the other. Cooper laughs as he looks over his shoulder to find Blaine, tongue out and brows furrowed in concentration, pumping his arms awkwardly to try and catch up to his big brother.

Cooper stops running to slide on his stocking feet, grabbing the corner of the wall just in time to turn himself. He spots the couch and dives for it, just as Blaine catches up and jumps on top of him, "I got you!" Blaine screams, squirming when Cooper reaches up to tickle under the four year olds arm pits.

"You think so do ya?" He says as Blaine's cackles.

"Yes I do, Coopa. I do." Blaine says when he's finally able to evade Cooper's fingers, nodding his head so that his curls bounce messily over his head.

Cooper smiles fondly up at his baby brother, settled on his chest before saying, "Can't you say CoopER, Blaine? You're one of the most well spoken four year olds I've ever met!"

Blaine purses his lip in thought, before shrugging, "Because that's your name! Coopa!" He says loudly, shooting his arms out to the side.

Cooper knows Blaine is more than capable of saying the 'er' at the end of his name. He properly says words that end in the same two letters all the time. It was one of the last sounds he was able to master though.

While Cooper had been lost in his own thoughts, Blaine had pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his feet on Cooper's chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and placing his chin on his own knee, starring down at Cooper contemplatively, "Are you thinking Coopa?" Blaine asks.

Cooper smiles, "Yeah. But just that Coopa sounds like I'm a Mario character. Like Koopa Troopa."

Blaine's eyes light up and his feet tap rapidly against Cooper's chest in his excitement, "You're Coopa Troopa!" He practically squeals.

Cooper chuckles, "All right. I'll be Coopa Troopa if you be someone too." He reasons. Blaine accepts the offer with an eager nod but remains silent, obviously waiting for Cooper to bestow upon him a name. Cooper scrunches his face up in thought, flicks through all the Mario characters in his mind before landing on the perfect match, "From now on, you'll be...Goomba."

* * *

><p>*Present day*<p>

"...and that's the tale of how Blaine became Goomba." Cooper finishes with a fond smile towards his scowling little brother.

"But why did you pick Goomba?" Finn asks but before anyone can answer, Kurt is pushing the kitchen door open with his back and carrying in two plates of pie and ice cream. He sets one in front of Blaine, making Blaine reach up and give one of Kurt's hands a squeeze. His presence has effectively quelled the conversation.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Kurt and Blaine are enjoying a quiet night at Blaine's house. His parents are away on a business trip and they don't have any homework so of course they're spending the night wrapped around each other. They've already been through one round and they are now sharing lazy kisses as they recoup for the inevitable round two.<p>

"Mmmmmmm." Kurt hums, slow and lackadaisical, "We should just do that...all the time."

Blaine smiles and runs a hand down Kurt's side to cup his ass and bring them closer together, both shiver ever so slightly at the oversensitivity the move causes, "You would get no complaints from me." He whispers, trailing his mouth along Kurt's jaw. Not really kissing, just feeling, "I love you." He exhales into Kurt's neck.

"I love you too...Goomba." Kurt answers and Blaine pulls away so quickly, the world tilts every so slightly in his vision.

He splutters over words that never quite form, his cheeks heating up for a completely different reason then he planned on, but when he sees the adorable smirk on Kurt's face he deflates, dropping his head onto the pillow with a whimper, "Which one told you? Finn or Cooper?"

Kurt shrugs slightly, still smiling, "Finn." He admits.

Blaine rolls his eyes before turning around to grab his phone off the side table, "What are you doing?" Kurt asks.

Blaine doesn't say anything as he taps away at his phone, hitting the 'send' button before putting his phone down and turning back to Kurt. Kurt just quirks an eyebrow, not willing to repeat his question but expecting Blaine to answer, "I was just texting Cooper to watch his back." He shrugs as Kurt laughs.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asks as Blaine goes back to mouthing his neck.

"Sure." Blaine mumbles.

"Why Goomba?"

Blaine stops his slow exploration for only a moment before whispering, "Because he's so small and short." He admits, hiding his red face in Kurt's neck as his boyfriend 'awwww's and rubs a hand down Blaine's back comfortingly.

End

A/N: I actually love feedback so much. So please leave some if you have it! Also, thanks for reading!


End file.
